


Love must always be free

by DonnieTZ



Series: More human than any human ever will be [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Flash Fic, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il primo incontro.<br/>---<br/><i> Perché Lito lo ascoltava rapito, in religioso silenzio, come si cade, come si scivola nell’abisso, senza possibilità di ritorno. Si chiese cosa ci fosse sotto quella camicia perfettamente abbottonata, si chiese come fosse la sua pelle sotto i polpastrelli, sotto i denti, sotto la lingua. Che sapore avesse la sua carne, che suoni facesse nell’attimo rapito del piacere. Si chiese quale fosse la sua espressione nelle ore del mattino, quando ancora si dorme, ma si dorme piano, in punta di piedi. Si chiese cosa dovesse essere sentire la sua voce sussurrare quelle parole all’orecchio, scendere di tono, farsi sensuale esclusivamente per lui. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love must always be free

Lito si rese conto di sorridere come un idiota un secondo troppo tardi.   
Il secondo della realizzazione, dell’evidenza, della paura che qualcuno lo notasse. In quella stanza piena di artisti, di attori, di politici, Lito non era riuscito ad imporsi la finzione che governava tutta la sua vita.   
Aveva sorriso e sorriso e sorriso, specchiandosi negli occhi profondi del suo interlocutore.   
Hernando, si chiamava, e lo guardava con un’intensità strana negli occhi, mentre parlava con concitata passione di uno dei film di Lito, sistemando gli occhiali sul naso, dimenticando di reggere il bicchiere di champagne da cui non aveva preso neanche un sorso da quando avevano iniziato a parlare.   
Da quando lui aveva iniziato a parlare.   
Perché Lito lo ascoltava rapito, in religioso silenzio, come si cade, come si scivola nell’abisso, senza possibilità di ritorno. Si chiese cosa ci fosse sotto quella camicia perfettamente abbottonata, si chiese come fosse la sua pelle sotto i polpastrelli, sotto i denti, sotto la lingua. Che sapore avesse la sua carne, che suoni facesse nell’attimo rapito del piacere. Si chiese quale fosse la sua espressione nelle ore del mattino, quando ancora si dorme, ma si dorme piano, in punta di piedi. Si chiese cosa dovesse essere sentire la sua voce sussurrare quelle parole all’orecchio, scendere di tono, farsi sensuale esclusivamente per lui.   
Si rese conto del silenzio di Hernando solo quando alzò gli occhi dal suo petto. Sulle labbra dell’uomo vide un sorriso eloquente e comprese di aver espresso tutte quelle domande con un solo sguardo.   
Lo desiderava e poteva leggere lo stesso desiderio in lui, come un riflesso, come un impossibile e fortuito legame d’intenti.   
“Mi piacerebbe portarti in un posto, uno di questi giorni. Se è possibile ovviamente, se ti va.” disse Hernando, tutto d’un fiato, prima di bere una lunga sorsata di champagne.   
Lito sorrise, di nuovo, senza riuscire a fermarsi.   
“Certo.”


End file.
